Amazed
by GAugust
Summary: Once again, Luke finds himself in trouble wishing he’d hadn’t listened to Bo.


Disclaimer: This story was written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters from _The Dukes of Hazzard_ do not belong to me.

Just a one shot, quick fic I wrote while hanging out under the magnolia tree today, enjoying the beautiful summer weather and a cold drink. Hope you enjoy it.

June 23, 2007

Once again, Luke finds himself in trouble wishing he'd hadn't listened to Bo.

_**Amazed**_

_**By Gia August **_

Amazed. Ain't no better word than that to express how I felt as I sat cross-legged on the floor in the dark. "Stupid" might come a close second but mostly I was amazed that I had let this happen. I should've known better. I'm supposed to be the smart one but I doubt anyone would think that if they could see me locked in the Boar's Nest storage room after closing with no way out and no sign of my cousin, who was responsible for me being here in the first place. I never should've let Bo talk me into this.

I've heard it said oft times enough that no good deed goes unpunished. I suppose that my predicament was proof of that. I don't know why I let Bo talk me into this but I do know how it happened 'cause it's been happening all my life. All he's got to do is give me that puppy dog, pleading look and before I know it, all good sense goes flying out the window. You'd think I'd be able to grab onto just a little good judgment before it went flying by. You'd think so but you'd be wrong. Before I know it, I'm going along with him right down the road to trouble. And it's always been that way. I've let Bo talk me into more adventures and misadventures than I've been able to talk him out of.

You'd think I would've learned my lesson a long time ago 'cause when Uncle Jesse caught us—and he always did even when he let us think he didn't—I always got the worse of it. Uncle Jesse figured I was older and I was supposed to know better. I was supposed to set a good example for my younger cousins. I've got a feeling that when I'm fifty and Bo is forty-seven, Uncle Jesse, God willing, will still be telling me that I'm older and I should've known better. Don't make no difference that we're both adults, it will always be more my fault than his.

I honestly try to be a good example but I'm not always successful. And I never mastered that sad, puppy dog look that often saved Bo's behind. I never was good at talking my way out of trouble with Uncle Jesse. I couldn't outright lie to him and he always knew when I was leaving something out. He'd always say that a lie of omission was a lie just the same. That man would've made a great lawyer the way he asked questions and got you to spill it all. I gave up telling him anything but the truth and the whole truth when he asked and even when he didn't ask if it was important enough. Bo wasn't always pleased with me for telling all but deep down, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Thinking back to this afternoon, it started innocently enough. Daisy and me were sitting out at the picnic table enjoying a lemonade when Bo pulled up in the General. He climbed out and slowly strolled on over to us. I shook my head at Daisy, recognizing that starry eyed, silly grin, in love again expression on my cousin's face.

I said to Daisy, "Here we go again."

Daisy laughed and said, "I wonder who it is this time. Seems like it's someone new just about every week."

"Seems that way," I agreed.

Bo sat down at the table with us and sighed deeply. He stared out across the yard as his expression turned to one of sad, unrequited love. I watched, unwilling to be pulled into whatever or whoever he was fussing about this time. When neither one of us paid him any mind, he let out another heavy sigh. Daisy poked me with her elbow and winked at me.

Before I could stop her, Daisy asked, "What's wrong, sugar?"

"I'm in love and she don't even know I exist," Bo answered sadly.

I let out my own sigh, knowing that I'd regret asking. "Who is it this time?"

Bo answered wistfully, "I don't know her name but I think she's related to Boss somehow. I saw her over at the Boar's Nest but I couldn't get any where near her with Boss and Miss Lulu hovering over her. She's so beautiful. She's got red hair and green eyes and a great smile. Have you seen her?"

Daisy shook her head but I had seen her earlier in the day at Rhuebottom's store. And she was beautiful. She was dressed real fine and had a refined Southern accent, all proper. I was afraid to talk to her because she seemed way out of my league but she needed help with her packages and it sure wasn't right not to offer it. She gratefully accepted my offer. She introduced herself as Sarah Mitchell and didn't give me that amused look I often get when I told her my name was Luke Duke.

I helped her carry her bags to her car—Boss's car it turned out—and she was real nice to me. I liked her and she seemed to like me. I wanted to get to know her until Boss saw us talking. He came running over, as best as he can run anyway, and started yelling at me to stay away from his niece. He threw all the usual insults at me about being a poor, on probation lowlife who had no business even talking to a fine Southern lady like his niece.

Sarah looked at me with an expression of shock as Boss quickly guided her into the car and drove off, leaving me standing there red-faced and embarrassed. I ain't usually bothered by Boss's insults but it upset me to be called those names in front of Sarah, especially since some of them were true. We may not have a lot of money and I am on probation but I ain't no lowlife. I guess the insults were more cutting than usual because he said them in front of Sarah. I couldn't read her expression beyond being shocked but I didn't think I'd be seeing her again. And that was disappointing.

I looked over at my lovesick cousin and finally answered, "I met her this morning over at Rhuebottom's. I helped her with her packages. Her name is Sarah Mitchell."

Bo excitedly jumped up. "You met her? You've got to introduce me."

"Before you get yourself all excited, you should know that she's related to Boss Hogg. She's his niece and he don't want her getting to know us Dukes." Remembering her expression, I added, "I ain't sure she wants to get to know us. She's one of those fine Southern ladies. We ain't exactly in the same social circles."

"She'll want to get to know me, Luke," Bo answered with his usual confidence when it came to the opposite sex. "You met her. You've got to introduce me."

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Why do you need me to do it?" I asked. I wasn't sure she wanted to see me again.

"Cause it ain't polite to just walk up to a proper young lady. You've got to do things right with an introduction. Don't you know nothing?"

I shook my head, annoyed at Bo's insult. "Boss don't want me talking to her and I'm sure that goes for you too. Besides, I ain't so sure she wants to see me again after what Boss said."

Bo insisted, "Since when does it matter what Boss says or wants? I've got to meet her. Please, Luke. You've got to do this for me. I'll owe you."

"You already owe me more than you can ever pay."

"Ah, come on, Luke. What harm could it do? I've got to meet her. I'm in love."

What harm could it do? No harm to Bo but plenty to me judging by our present situations. Bo was having a nice time somewhere with a woman that I would like to know myself while I was trapped in the Boar's Nest storeroom of all places. Boss will probably have me arrested for trespassing or worse when he finds me.

I knew I shouldn't have gone along with Bo but, truth be told, I wanted to see Sarah so I went out looking for her with him. We had no idea where to look besides Boss and Miss Lulu's house, which we surely weren't going to show up at, so we just cruised around town with no particular direction or destination. We didn't have any success so we decided to get back to the farm to get our chores done before Uncle Jesse came looking for us. Bo talked me into stopping at the Boar's Nest for a quick drink before it closed for the afternoon. I knew we should've been home a long time ago but I stopped anyway, which turned out to be more poor judgment on my part.

When we entered the Boar's Nest, I was surprised to see that the only person in the place was Sarah. Bo jabbed me with his elbow and headed over to the bar where she was standing. I hesitated but she smiled at me sweetly giving me the courage to approach her.

"Hi, Luke. I was hoping to see you again," she said.

I was so shocked that I hardly knew what to say. I stammered a little when I answered, "It's…it's good to see you, Sarah."

We stood there smiling at each other till Bo jabbed me with his elbow again, bringing me back to the moment.

I tried to remember correct etiquette but I finally gave up and just introduced them the best I could. "Sarah, this here is my cousin Bo. Bo Duke. Bo, this is Sarah Mitchell."

I felt the warmth in my checks and realized I was blushing under Sarah's gaze. Bo had no such inhibitions. He reached for her hand and kissed it as he said, "I am so pleased to meet you, Sarah."

It never would've occurred to me to kiss her hand but she seemed flattered. I guess it was no wonder Bo never had a problem getting a date. Maybe that was what gentlemen were supposed to do. I didn't know. Maybe Bo was right. Maybe I didn't know nothing.

Sarah would never be interested in me with Bo around. I was crazy to think she might like me over Bo. It ain't that I'm jealous of Bo 'cause I really ain't but sometimes I wish it would all come as easy for me. Bo is charming and pretty with his blonde hair and smile. He really turns on the charm. I see the way the girls look at him and act around him. It ain't that I can't get a date but it never comes as easy for me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bo," Sarah said politely.

I was surprised when she turned her attention back to me. "I'm so happy to see you again, Luke. I wanted to apologize to you for my uncle. It was rude of him to talk to you like that. I'm sorry I didn't say anything at the time but it was so unexpected. He threatened to send me home if I talk to you again or even look in your direction."

"You ain't got nothing to be sorry for. It sure wasn't your fault. Boss ain't too fond of me, or any of us Dukes for that matter," I answered.

Sarah surprised me again when she smiled at me. "I'm enjoying myself here in Hazzard. I don't want to be sent home just yet. I have a feeling things are about to get interesting," she said.

Bo laughed. "Well then you better stay away from Luke here. I'll be more than happy to show you around."

"What makes you think Boss will be any more accepting of you, Bo?" I asked.

Bo flashed one of his smiles. "I could charm even Boss if I wanted to. And if I couldn't, I'm sure I could convince Miss Lulu to let me show Sarah around."

I should've thought of that but then I wasn't sure Sarah would want to see me at all. I just shook my head in admiration of my cousin's resourcefulness when it came to getting what he wanted.

The sound of a car door shutting drew our attention to the window. Boss had just slammed the back door of his white convertible. He was heading for the front door.

Sarah said, "My uncle is picking me up. He's going to have a fit when he sees you here, Luke. I don't want to go back to Savannah. I need time to work on him before he sees you anywhere near me."

For a change, Bo took charge and shoved me towards the storage room. "Hide in here, Luke."

"I ain't going in there," I said indignantly.

"You want Boss mad at Sarah?" Bo asked.

"No but what about you?" I asked.

"He's done seen the General parked out front. He's knows one of us must be here. Better it's me than you," Bo said.

When I tried to protest Bo asked, "You want him to send Sarah home? You know he threatened to do just that if he saw you any where near her."

"He ain't gonna like you near her either," I insisted.

"That may be but he ain't had the chance to say nothing about that yet. I'll just say I stopped by. I couldn't know anything about Sarah. He'll probably tell me the same thing he told you and that'll be the end of it. He can't be mad at Sarah for that."

I sure didn't want another ugly scene with Boss berating me in front of Sarah again and throwing me out of the Boar's Nest. And I sure didn't want to be responsible for getting Sarah sent home. I didn't want to hide but I figured it was the lesser of the two evils. I definitely didn't want to be humiliated in front of Sarah again. I reluctantly stepped into the small, windowless room and let Bo shut the door behind me.

Almost immediately, I heard Boss yelling at Bo but he quieted down pretty fast. I heard them talking softly, not quite making out what they were saying. I got nervous when I heard the lock being turned on the door but it didn't open. Boss must've been locking up for the afternoon.

I had been hiding quietly for about fifteen minutes when it finally dawned on me that I was alone. Everyone had left. I tried the door but it was locked. I knew there was a heavy padlock on the other side. There wasn't anyway I was getting out until Bo came back for me which I reckoned would be any minute.

I reckoned wrong. Any minute turned to any hour. I didn't have a watch—couldn't have seen it in the dark room anyway—but I was there a long, long time. There was a little natural light coming in through the crack in the door but I couldn't see much. I carefully sat down on the floor with no choice but to wait for my cousin to come back and free me.

After what seemed like hours, I came to the sad, sorry conclusion that my cousin had abandoned me. He surely forgot all about me while he was probably out somewhere enjoying himself with Sarah.

As I sat there, I passed the time plotting my revenge against Bo. So far, I had a mental list of 27 ways to make him pay—each successive idea more elaborate and painful than the one before.

When I thought about it honestly, I supposed my present situation was really my own fault for wanting to see Sarah. Bo was just being Bo. Sarah wouldn't want anything to do with me even if Bo wasn't around. She probably wouldn't give me a second, or first, thought after what Boss said.

Just when I was about to give up hope of ever getting out, I heard a soft tapping and then the turn of the lock. A thin beam of light appeared in the little room as the door slowly opened. I was shocked when I heard a soft, feminine voice whisper my name. That sure wasn't Bo.

Sarah quietly entered the room. She gave me a radiant smile, making me blush yet again. I was glad she couldn't see my face clearly in the dim light. When she reached out her hand to me, I carefully took it in mine.

"Let's go, Luke. We don't want to get caught," she said softly.

"But what about Boss?" I asked.

"I'm not about to let my uncle keep me from something I want," she answered.

Amazed once again, I speechlessly let Sarah lead me to safety.

The End (or maybe just the beginning)


End file.
